


This city where I fell

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's back with things to do and secrets to keep.





	This city where I fell

Private plane? Check. Gorgeous women on hand? Check.  Handsome pilots? Men too pretty for just work? Check. It was part of it all. All part of his reputation all part of what people expected. It was the tip of decadence. He had that reputation, that slut boy reputation. That hell raiser aura. It was not an act.

He could fuck with the best of them, charm the worst of them. Party for days, drink like a fish. Go hard and crash easy. Ready to go again. It was inhuman. At least it seemed to people to be inhuman. They were not exactly wrong. Naruto’s hands played with his glass as he watched the activity of the plane. Soon he would be departing. He was actually excited. He had been busy for days. They had all been.

There was work under the games. Plans under the parties but people saw what they wanted to see. They saw what they expected, what they knew and that Naruto had learned from the best. He was fine with that. Cooler with it than people thought he would be. He had ceased to mind a long time ago. People saw what they wanted, they loved the bad boy story, the bad boy image.

They loved it but they could not begin to comprehend the person he was. The things he did. They wanted a certain brand of bad boy and who was he to not save them from themselves? They thought they knew what the world was like. What love was, what family was. How bonds formed, where monsters lurked. Naruto was someone who knew the truth and who took that truth onto himself. He knew himself, he knew and accepted that some sins you had to live with.

It was fun to live and walk among those without vision. Among those that thought they were predators, that saw him as lust crazed. He liked to indulge but everything had a purpose. He needed relief and it was better this way, it eased the pain better. It kept him sane, kept him more focused than anything else could. Besides, it was the best and most amusing camouflage.

Absolutely amusing. The best alibi. His reputation was his alibi. Who would suspect him? No matter where he went, no matter who he saw. They thought they knew the story. They thought they knew him. They did not even see a mask, not even that far. No they saw the tip of his cape and a blur of his face. He knew what he was aiming for and it was closer than it had been when he had first begun but he still had his secrets. He still had his fun but his guard never dropped. The truth never left his lips.

Well, it did sometimes. That was what Mimi and his therapist was for. Two people with power to ruin him. Well, mostly one. Maria would never dare and even Naruto did not dare to tell her everything. He had to protect her too. Besides, not everything was her jurisdiction. Naruto knew no therapist who was.

X

Sun high in the sky but covered by clouds, a cool feeling to the day. He was back home for certain. Huge buildings as far as the eye could see. With every step down the steps he felt his smile grow. The red Mazda was a cute surprise. The driver was not.

“I like the hair.” He purred when he slid into the passenger seat. “But why are you driving?”

“Because I will.” Mimi’s look slid over him as their luggage was packed. “Are you officially in the country or will we see Maria at the location first?”

“Drive past that place first before I see Maria.” Naruto confirmed. “Afterwards we start looking through some of these things. We aren’t staying here too long just long enough.”

“Yes sir.”

X

Who rents out an entire building for therapy sessions? Him of course. But Naruto was not there yet. He was in the car parked with Mimi outside to give him time as he thought about a few years before and as he looked out the windscreen to the past.

Feeling nothing was progress. Feeling tired was better than the alternative. He had reached a mental state he could live with. He could look at the past and shake his head. He had accepted his past but that did not mean he was cool with the events happening to anyone else. He never would be cool with that shit happening to anyone.

He wished he had a smoke on him.

But Maria would smell it and complain. She would judge him the entire session and that was never any fun. Not fun for anyone but especially Naruto. He sort of wished it was snowing. He wished outside did not look so alive.

The car door opened and Mimi retook her seat her lavender hair curling over her shoulders. Naruto preferred her hair black but he loved whatever shade or style she did. “Time’s up, time to go to Maria’s location.” Her head faced forward. “Are you okay?”

“I’m going to the best place if I wasn’t.” Naruto admitted. “We should get of here Mimi. It’s been a tough couple of weeks but I’ll make it through. You know I will. You know I have no other choice to.”

“Coming here. Most would say it is not healthy. I would have suggested burning the estate.” She said softly. “But you always seem a little calmer after coming here.”

“Everything wasn’t bad. The situation? The worst. My memories? Through this, through there I became the man I am today. The hotter the flame the better the sword. Some of my best memories are from here and that is what makes it fucked up.” He smiled. “That’s the second reason I need therapy.”

X

“Isn’t it the patient paying off my mortgage.” Maria was a delightful woman. Easy to talk to, hard to shock which was why he liked her. She was firm and no matter what he said she kept calm. Still everyone had limits and he had already researched hers. Naruto would never give her a reason to not get a full night’s sleep.

“I thought you paid that off already.” He teased as he took off his coat to hang it over the chair. He made himself comfortable before he flashed her a smile. “I missed you.”

“Somehow I actually believe that.” Her smile grew. “How are you doing Naruto?” He thought of Sasuke, his brother. His interfering sister. The parties, the secrets. Mimi’s worrying that was justified. The lies, the darkness and his sins. He thought of the way it had felt for the plane’s door to open and the sight of the city to be revealed. So many things.

“It’s good to be home, I love the big apple.” Naruto smiled.


End file.
